The Darkness Never Ends
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Less than a week after the double eclipse and the gang still can't get a break. What happens when something starts influencing one of their own...after a romance has started to blossom. Can they stop it in time? Cain/DG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own…wait, hold on a second…nope, I don't own Tin Man

Disclaimer: I don't own…wait, hold on a second…nope, I don't own Tin Man. If I did, the ending wouldn't have just cut off and there would have been at least on makeout scene for Cain and DG

A/N: This story is based on a nightmare that I had not too long after Tin Man aired. As the story progresses, I might give you specific information on what happened, but I don't know yet. Depends on how many of you decide to be nice and actually review it. But yeah, I told my friend about the dream and then she told me that I should write a fanfic and so here it is! Please enjoy! Flames are welcome!

The Darkness Never Ends

Dusk had fallen over the OZ on the third night since the fall of the witch that had possessed the Princess Azkadelia. Now, celebrations were taking place all across the land, not only for that, but also for the return of the Princess DG.

The biggest celebrations were taking place at the palace. People were coming from all over to welcome the girls back and give their best wishes. It was all very formal and annoyed the crap out of DG.

Ambrose had returned to his position as advisor to the queen and Raw had returned to his people for a time to help them rebuild. Wyatt however had been made the head of security in the castle. His main job was to protect the girls.

"Mr. Cain! Could you give me a hand?" DG called. He entered the girl's room and saw her standing in the center, her dress on, but open in the back. "Could you lace me up?" she asked, grinning nervously. The Tin Man chuckled and walked over, grabbing the strings and pulling them tight.

"Now, who helped you pick out this ensemble?" he asked when he had finished and DG twirled around in front of him. She was wearing a long navy blue gown with patterns of swirling gemstones all over it. Two spaghetti straps held it up at the top.

"Azkadelia. She said it would look better than black and would bring out my eyes."

"Well, she was right. Was there anything else kid?" Wyatt asked, turning to leave.

"Actually, I sort of need a partner for the ball tonight. Az is going with Glitch and so I was wondering…"

Cain grinned to himself as he sensed her anxiety. "You know, it's customary for the guy to do the asking. But yes, I'll be your dance partner. I guess that means I'll have to change. I'll be right back." And with that, he left.

DG walked over to her makeup mirror and brushed her hair. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The hard part was over and luckily she had been the one to do it and not Azkadelia. She smiled as she remembered that afternoon's conversation with her sister.

"DG, come here would you?" Azkadelia had asked, dragging her sister away from their bodyguard and into the dining hall.

"What is it Az?" DG had said as Azkadelia closed the door.

"So, do you have any intention of telling Mr. Cain how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she had replied, but the blush that came to her cheeks told her sister that she very well knew what Az was talking about.

"Oh yes you do! I don't know why you won't say anything to him."

"Az, he just found out that his wife died while he was trapped in that tin suit. I can't make him do something like this after that."

"Okay fine, but you need a partner for tonight and I have already claimed Ambrose. So, if you don't ask him, thin I just might have to ask him for you."

"No Az!"

"I see the look in your eyes when you talk to him. And I see the look in his eyes when he talks to you. Let me tell you something little sister, the looks aren't that different."

A knock at the door brought DG out of her reverie. "Come in!" she called, setting the brush down and allowing her dark brown hair to tumble down over her shoulders. The door clicked open and she turned around to see Wyatt walking in. He was now in a black suit with a dark blue tie.

"Wow," DG said as she stood up. Wyatt grinned and walked over to her. They hooked arms and strolled out the door. "I didn't know you had a suit ready."

"I didn't, I had to borrow one from Ambrose. Luckily we're about the same size."

DG smiled as they came to the top of the stairs and slowly descended. "Thank you."

"For what kiddo?"

"Well, you helped me get here and save my sister, but I really want to thank you for being my partner. If you hadn't, then I would have been at the mercy of all the lucky bachelors of the OZ."

Cain let out a little laugh as they came to the bottom and entered the growing crowd of people. They all bowed or curtsied and DG smiled politely at them all. They walked to the front of the hall where two large chairs were flanked by two smaller chairs on each side. Her parents were in the two large chairs and Azkadelia was sitting with Ambrose in the chairs next to their father. Wyatt led her up and she took her seat next to her mother. Her escort took his place in the seat next to her.

"When will this start?" Cain asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Once everyone starts to come in, the music will start, Mom and Dad will start dancing, then Azkadelia and Ambrose will join in and finally us," DG said, grinning.

After about ten minutes, everyone began to file in and stand around the outside of the ballroom floor. Everyone quieted down and a slow waltz began to play. Her parents rose from their seats and descended the stairs onto the floor. Her mother took her father's hand and placed the other on his shoulder while he placed his free hand on her waist. Then they were twirling about the floor, gazing into each other's eyes.

Their parents danced alone for a short time until Azkadelia and Ambrose rose from their seats and followed suit. The two remaining sat there watching for a few minutes until Wyatt held up his bent arm and DG smiled as she laid her hand on it. They got up and joined the other four on the dance floor. When Wyatt placed his hand on her waist, DG felt a tingling, a rush of adrenaline. She stared into his icy blue eyes and felt as he began to lead her around.

"I didn't know you could dance Mr. Cain," DG said as they spun around gracefully.

"And yet you asked me to be your partner," he said, causing DG to blush. "Adora used to enjoy dancing. She loved it so much, the feel of flying about the dance floor."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cain, I didn't mean to bring that up," DG said, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright kiddo, Adora wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on the past, and she'd want me to be happy. And princess, you can call me Wyatt; I think we've been through enough together."

"Okay then Mr.- I mean Wyatt. But then I must insist that you call me DG."

"I think that we can agree on that," he said and she smiled.

They danced non stop, waltz after waltz, festive dance after festive dance. The King and Queen and even Az and Ambrose took a break occasionally, but not Wyatt and DG, they just kept going. Spinning around on the dance floor gave DG a rush that she had never felt before, and it was only amplified by Wyatt's touch. Azkadelia would sometimes look over and grin at them.

After four hours, DG was finding it hard to keep herself standing. Many were already starting to leave and so when they were close to the thrones at one point in their dancing, Wyatt stopped the pair, supporting DG, and bowed. "Your majesties, I'm going to escort Princess DG to her room."

King Ahomo nodded his head. "Thank you Mr. Cain. Sleep well, both of you."

"Thank you sir."

"G'night Mom, Dad, Az, Ambrose," DG said before Wyatt threw her arm across his shoulder and led her out of the hall. "Man, that was so much fun."

"Actually it was," Wyatt agreed as he bent down and just picked DG up. Her head rested against his shoulder.

"You don't have to carry me," she whispered, looking up at him.

"There's no way you would have made it up to your room. Besides, carrying you is easier than helping you walk."

DG rested her eyes as she listened to the slow, steady beating of Wyatt's heart. Oh how she wished there could be a ball every night, just so she could spend time with Wyatt. Too soon for her however, they had arrived at her room and Cain carried her in, laying her down on the bed. He made to leave, but DG held onto his sleeve.

"Please stay. I haven't like being alone these past two nights, not after traveling in our group," she said, watching him sleepily.

Wyatt sighed. "What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Please?"

He waited for a moment, thinking, and then nodded. "Alright. Why don't you change and I'll stay here?"

DG nodded and got up, stumbling a little before Wyatt steadied her, and went over to the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her. Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed. He took off his shoes and his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt partially. After a couple of minutes, DG emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and pajama bottoms. She stumbled back over and climbed into bed, rolling over to face the Tin Man. "Why is everything changing so fast?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, crawling up and lying next to her, his head propped up against his fist.

"Raw left to be with his people and help them, Glitch is now Ambrose and I'm stuck learning to be a princess all over again."

"What about me?"

"See, you're the one constant. You're still here for me, and you're still you. Wyatt, you're my anchor."

"I think you give me too much credit," he replied.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit," she argued.

Wyatt watched as her eyes eventually fluttered closed and her breathing slowed to the gentle evenness of a sleeper. He brushed a few stray locks of hair form her face and gently slipped out of bed. He pulled the covers up over her and walked over to the small couch. The Tin Man put his feet up on the one armrest, lay his head on the other and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

At the platform that Azkadelia had stood upon during the double eclipse, something stirred. The witch had melted into a pool of black ooze, and the guards had been ordered to clean it up, but out of one of the dark corners, a small blob of the mess moved, making its way into the castle, its intentions all but good…

A/N: Well people, you know what to do, click the button, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Tin Man, oh fate, thou art cruel

A/N: Okay, wow, I don't know what to say to you guys. I mean, I have several stories on this website but you have taken to this story faster than anyone has ever taken to one of my stories and for that, I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would like to thank thestrangersfan, ant122992, nadeshiko1, the anonymous reviewer, Samantha-dean and Angel Monroe all for reviewing the first chapter, you all get cyber cookies, I hope you like chocolate chip! I would especially like to thank ant122992 and Angel Monroe for the helpful constructive criticism. I will try my best to take it to heart. I know this is a long note, but before we dive in, one last thing. I want to know who you think is going to be taken over, so mention it in your review if you can please! And remember, flames are welcome! So, let's continue!

The next morning the sun shining in through her large window that led to her balcony awaked DG. When she opened her eyes and found she was alone in her huge bed, she thought that the night before had been a dream, but when she sat up and saw Wyatt Cain fast asleep on the couch, she knew it had been real. Wyatt was just being a gentleman.

She got up and pulled the cover off, carrying it over to the couch. She gently laid it on top of him and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out and looked over, a pair of icy blue eyes met hers. "What time is it?" Wyatt asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Oh, still early I think, don't worry," she added, grinning, "we still have plenty of time to smuggle you out before the scandal about the young princess and her bodyguard is discovered."

"Very funny," he replied, standing up and putting on his shoes and jacket. "You aren't in your dress," he said, noting her normal jeans and t-shirt.

"Nope, I'm cutting out today. I think I'll spend the day riding, there's not a cloud in the sky…Please don't tell on me Wyatt!" she begged, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I won't. Everyone needs a break every once in a while. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, I promise!" she exclaimed as he walked to the door. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course kiddo. Have fun."

She waited a few minutes before sneaking out and running down to the kitchen. Cooks were already preparing breakfast and DG was able to grab a few pastries before going down to the stables.

"Come here Thunder," she whispered as she led her black mustang from his pen. She saddled him, put on his bridle and mounted him. "Let's get out of here," she breathed into his ear and spurred him forward, taking off the dirt path into the woods.

"Azkadelia, have you seen your sister this morning?" the Queen asked her eldest daughter.

"Actually, when I got up this morning, I think I saw her riding Thunder into the woods."

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she was feeling restless and needed to go out for the day, you know, get a break."

The mass moved through the woods, looking for its target. It was ready to put the first part of its plan into action.

DG was lying in the grass by a stream that she had found. Thunder was eating some apples that had fallen off of one of the nearby trees. The sun was getting lover and DG knew that she had to start heading home if she wanted to be back in time for dinner.

"Ready to go Thunder?" she asked, standing up and brushing herself off. The horse walked over and she mounted him. "Okay, let's go home."

They took off down the path, galloping as fast as DG felt comfortable with. But they time they were halfway back it was nearly dark.

Something moved on the path in front of them and Thunder stopped in his tracks. "Thunder! Calm down, it's okay!" DG called, trying to calm her mount. Whatever was on the path made a sudden move towards them and Thunder bucked, throwing DG off. She fell to the ground, her head making contact with a rock when she hit. Everything faded into oblivion as she heard Thunder gallop away.

At the castle, the bell announcing dinner reverberated throughout every room, and all over the grounds. Wyatt was down at the stable, taking care of his white stallion, Moonlight. He looked up and saw that Thunder still wasn't back.

_"See you at dinner?"_

That question rang through his head. DG should have been back by now. Something was wrong.

He heard galloping come up the path and almost breathed a sigh of relief until he saw that the returning Thunder had no rider.

"Dang it DG," he muttered to himself. He ran over to the mustang and mounted it; there wasn't time to saddle Moonlight. "Go Thunder!" he shouted and the hose returned the way it came. "DG!" Wyatt shouted, hoping she could hear him.

"DG! DG! Come on kiddo, answer me!"

Wyatt's voice cut through the painful darkness the girl was in. She felt so heavy, but gathered as much energy as she could. "Wyatt?" she called weakly. "Wyatt…help me…"

She heard someone jump to the ground and come running towards her. "Gosh DG, what happened?" she heard Cain's voice ask as she was picked up and cradled in his arms.

"Coming home, there was something…in the road…Thunder got spooked and threw me…off…" she muttered, her strength low.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll get you back to the castle and fixed up in no time."

Wyatt carefully lifted her from the ground and carried her to Thunder. He gently lifted her up and then mounted behind her. He took the reigns and spurred the mustang down the path as fast as he would go. DG's head lolled on his shoulder and he felt something wet soaking through his shirt. "Hold on DG," he whispered and soon they were galloping through the stables, up to the castle's entrance. He hopped off and eased DG off into the safety of his arms. Running into the palace, he called through the halls, "Help! DG's in trouble!"

He heard a rush of feet as he hurried her up to her room. "Wyatt," she whispered, "I'm tired…"

"Don't go to sleep DG, you need to stay awake," he ordered and shook her slightly. She inhaled sharply in pain and stirred a little. "Just hold on a little longer."

They reached her room and he rushed in, laying her down on the bed. Now he saw the blood that soaked his shirt and his stomach churned. "Hold on DG," he urged taking her hand.

"Please, don't…let me go…don't…leave…" she begged weakly, trying to squeeze his hand.

"Hey, I already used my one time that I wouldn't be there for you. I won't leave your side." (And if you know what I'm talking about here, you get even more cookies! Oatmeal! With white chocolate!)

"Promise…?"

"Promise kiddo."

Glitch, Azkadelia and their parents came running in, Glitch with medical supplies in hand. He ran to Wyatt's side while her family took their place at the other side of the bed. "Cain, help me. Hold her up while I sterilize her cut," Glitch ordered. Cain did as he was told and Ambrose wet a swab with alcohol and pressed it to the gash on the back of DG's head, causing the girl to cry out in pain and clench Cain's hand harder. Then she went limp in his arms and he would have freaked if he hadn't felt her steady breathing.

"She passed out," he whispered.

"It'll be alright, we've got the ability to treat it and it's bad yes, but not fatal. It was the pain from the alcohol that made her pass out," Ambrose explained as he bandaged her head. "Did she tell you what happened?"

Wyatt relayed the story that she had told him to the others as he laid her back on the pillows. "I wish I knew what did this," he muttered frustratedly.

"As do I," Ahamo said. "Thunder is one of our bravest horses, he would charge straight into battle without a second thought. What could have spooked him like that?"

"At least DG is going to be alright. Thank you Mr. Cain. Without your quick action, she might not have been found until it was too late," the Queen said, stroking her daughter's cheek and then standing. "I'm going to try and scan the forest, see if I can find what did this."

"I'll come with you mother," Azkadelia said, following the Queen out of the room.

"I'll address the palace servants, they'll be worried. Please get me if anything changes," Ahamo said. He gave DG a soft kiss on the forehead. The two men nodded and the King left.

"Wyatt, go on and…" Glitch started but Wyatt stopped him.

"No Ambrose. I promised I wouldn't leave her, and I'm not going to," Cain said, not taking his eyes off of DG. The royal advisor nodded and sat there, watching the princess as well. "Any idea when she might wake up?"

"I don't think it will be before morning, but I can't be certain. She's really lucky you found her."

"I saw Thunder come into those stables without her and my blood ran cold. I don't know what I would have done if it had been something worse. I should have gone with her today. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this would happen."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ambrose spoke up again, a bit nervously. "Wyatt, have you noticed how DG acts when she's around you?"

"What do you mean?" the Tin Man asked, though he knew very well what Glitch was talking about.

"She seems…happier when she's with you. Not as worried about what people think of her. She has feelings for you Cain."

"I know," Cain replied and Ambrose looked up in shock. "It's just…"

"Adora wouldn't want you to dwell on the past Wyatt. She'd want you happy."

"I know! But Glitch, I'm freaking old enough to be her father!"

"Actually, Ahamo's a few years older than you."

"You know what I mean!"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Silence fell between them as Wyatt stared at the unmoving princess and Ambrose stared at him. "Wyatt?"

The Tin Man sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "Yes, but I really don't think that's a good thing."

"Of course it's a good thing! You have feelings for her, she has feelings for you, that's what most of us would call chemistry!"

They both fell silent after that, keeping vigil at DG's side, neither one thinking of leaving.

A/N: Okay people, you know what to do, read, review, flame it if you hate it, or tell me how to make it better and I'll consider it! And don't forget to tell me where you think I'm going with this and what the heck the great and almighty, sexy Wyatt Cain was talking about! Keep an eye out for travel storms!

SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't have enough money to own Tin Man and that just makes me sad

Disclaimer: I still don't have enough money to own Tin Man and that just makes me sad.

A/N: Okay, at the start of this chapter, I want to address a few things. Just giving you all a heads up, there will be no smut in this story, we might get make out scene, but that won't be for a while. Just wanted to let you know. Also, I was kind of sad that only tvholic 68 took a guess at what Cain meant, although I am glad that Witchbones thought of something even though they wouldn't say. Wyatt was talking about the scene in part three before they storm the tower and he says to DG "This is the one time I'm not going to be there to help." So, tvholic 68 and Witchbones each get a huge plate of cookies that are iced to look like Wyatt Cain (Hands them cookies). I hope you enjoy. Well, this chapter was going to be two, but since I haven't updated in a while I decided to make it really long to make up for that. Please don't kill me when you find out who gets possessed at the end, it's not my fault, blame my subconscious! A few of you have gotten pretty close, so, good luck to the rest of you who have privately mulled it over and decided not to speak. Please enjoy! Oh yeah, there's a little something for all of you Glitch/Az fans in here too.

"Wyatt, wake up."

Cain jerked awake in his chair, looking about. "What is it, what happened?"

"Nothing, but I want to go tell the king and queen that everything went well last night. Keep a close eye on her and I'll be back soon," Ambrose said, grasping his friend's shoulder and then exiting the room.

Now Wyatt allowed himself to gaze down at the princess that he was duty bound to protect. She seemed peaceful in sleep, lying there, still but for the steady rise and fall of her chest, like the ebb and flow of waves on a serene lake. He stood and moved so that he could sit on the edge of her bed and take her hand again.

"DG, I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you. I should have gone with you, kept you safe. It's not just my job to protect you; I want to protect you. I love you kid."

"I love you too," a weak voice whispered. His eyes shot up in surprise and found hers had opened the tiniest bit. "And it's not your fault…I should have given myself more time to get home."

"That's got nothing to do with it and you know it. How do you feel?" Wyatt asked, squeezing her hand.

"Like someone beat me over the head with a Tin Suit, but other than that, I think I'll live," she replied smiling and Wyatt gave a strangled chuckle. "How long was I out for?"

"Just the night. You scared the crap out of me last night, I didn't know what to do."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Could you tell what was in the road that managed to spook Thunder so bad?"

"No, it was too dark," she whispered and Wyatt noticed that her eyelids drooped the tiniest bit.

"Go back to sleep DG, you need your rest," he said.

"Would you…" she trailed off, glancing at him nervously.

"What?" he asked gently, squeezing her hand.

"Hold me?"

Wyatt sighed and nodded. He stood and picked her up, crawling into bed and setting her down so that her head rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "Did you mean it?" she whispered. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," he replied. "And I would do whatever it takes to stay by your side."

"I'm glad," she said and Wyatt could tell she was drifting off. He buried his face in her hair and pulled her tight to him.

"It's alright DG, I'm here. I'm right here."

Somewhere in the castle, a black mass moved about, avoiding anyone it heard coming. It was making its way to the Princess's room, ready to put into play the final phase of its plan.

It took DG a few days to recover. She could only stay awake for short periods at first, usually only lasting a few minutes. But every time she woke up, Wyatt was always at her side. She knew she was safe as long as when she opened her eyes, his icy blue ones were there to meet hers.

Sometimes he would be reading, others he would be talking to someone else in the room, but most of the time, he would just be sitting there watching her.

"What are you doing?" she asked on of the times she woke up and he was staring at her.

"My job, keeping an eye on you. And let me tell you, it's the best job in the world."

Azkadelia would frequently sneak a peek into the room and smile to herself. Everything was going according to plan. But she did have an uneasy feeling, caused by whatever had happened the other night. They still weren't sure what had caused the accident and it had everyone on edge.

But her uneasy feeling disappeared when she looked into the room one day and saw her sister curled up against the Tin Man, fast asleep, while he read. She smiled to herself and backed out, closing the door silently behind her.

"How's it looking in there?"

Az turned around and saw Ambrose standing there. "DG's sleeping, Mr. Cain is watching over her." He nodded and turned to go. "Ambrose, wait," she said. He stopped and she walked forward to take his hand. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Ever since the ball, you see me in the hall and go the other way, you don't look at me at dinner…why?"

"Az, you want something that I don't think I can give you."

"You helped me get Deege and Mr. Cain together, how is this any different?" she asked frustratedly.

"DG feels safe with Cain. Az, I'm a brain, I can't give you protection!"

"But you do! I don't need someone who can fight out of any situation, I need someone who can think out of any situation!" Ambrose looked at her in shock and she rolled her eyes. "Oh come here." Then she took his face in both of her hands and pressed her lips against his. It lasted for a moment and the Azkadelia had released him and was walking down the hall. "Let's see if you can avoid me now!" she called and left him rooted to the spot.

"No…Wyatt…stop…"

Wyatt Cain jerked awake, eyes darting around the room. The book he had been reading was open on his chest, he must have dozed off while reading earlier. The biggest difference was that DG was now writhing against him.

"Hey, kid, wake up," he said, shaking her.

"No!" she exclaimed, shooting up in bed. She looked around until her eyes fell on her Tin Man. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong DG?" he asked, holding her close.

"It was just a nightmare, that's all it was," she whispered, but it sounded as though it was to convince herself as much as it was to convince him.

"Tell me about it," he said, but she looked up at him in horror. "It's alright, you can tell me anything Princess."

"You…you hurt me. I begged you to stop, but you wouldn't. And your eyes, so full of hate…" She trailed off and Wyatt felt her tremble.

"Hey, I would never hurt you, you know that right?" he asked and she nodded. "Good. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Do you feel up to going downstairs for dinner?"

"Yes, I think so," DG replied, sitting up slowly. Cain placed his hand on her back as he too sat up, keeping her steady.

"Let me get the dress," he said, standing and walking over to her wardrobe.

"Get the light blue one," she said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Cain grabbed it and took it over to her on the bed. "Thanks."

"No problem kiddo. I'll just step outside and let you get changed," he said, walking out into the hall.

"I'll call if I need you!" she hollered and he chuckled.

Out in the hall he leaned against the wall, glancing around. He hadn't been out of the room since he carried DG in there three nights ago. Glitch had brought him clothes to wear and change into while DG was sleeping. It was a little nice for the change of scenery he hated to admit. But ever since he had gotten out of the tin suit, it was very hard for him to be cooped up for long.

"All ready!" DG called. Wyatt grinned and went back inside, finding her brushing her hair at her mirror. She set the brush down, stood up and walked over to the Tin Man, taking his offered arm. "Let's go surprise the others!" she said happily.

The pair took their time, Cain keeping a close eye on DG the entire way. The stairs were and especially slow process, but they made it. Laughter reached tier ears as they entered the dining hall. "What, did you all start the party without us?" DG asked.

"DG!" Az exclaimed, jumping up and running over to giver her sister a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're out of bed!"

"Yeah, me too," DG said, laughing. "Now, can we sit down and eat, I'm starving!"

Az led her sister to the table and Wyatt followed at a distance. The King and Queen sat next to each other at the head of the table. Glitch was on the side with the King and Az sat down across from him, DG beside here. "Come on Cain!" Glitch said, motioning to the seat next to him.

"No, I should watch the door, really," he said, turning around.

"Come on Tin Man, even you need to eat sometimes."

Cain sighed, turned around and walked back to take the offered seat. He saw DG grin at him across the table and he decided to surprise her. She blushed and looked away when he grinned back.

While all this was going on in the dining hall below, something evil was making its way through the princess's room and hiding under the bed. Now it could wait to complete its plan. It would hurt her; oh it would make her suffer for denying it its right to power, to the throne. For that, the little brat would know pain unimaginable…

After dinner Ambrose and Az walked out into the garden and Dg and Cain went out onto the balcony. It looked out over the garden and the OZ. They saw Az and Ambrose in the fading light and watched as he got down on one knee. Az gave a delighted squeal and DG smiled.

"Well, that didn't take long," she said, turning to Wyatt.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long it would take Zipperhead," Cain agreed. "What do you say we give them some privacy?" he asked. DG nodded and they headed back into the palace. DG stumbled a little but Wyatt caught her by the arm. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, just dizzy for a second," she said.

"That's enough excitement for one day, let's get you back to bed."

"But…"

"No buts. You're getting better; I'm not going to let you make it worse. Come on," he said, hooking her arm through his and leading her back up the stairs.

"Wait out here while I get changed," DG said, going inside and closing the door. Once again Cain leaned against the wall and let out a huge sigh.

Way to go Glitch, he though to himself, no pressure huh? He felt the ring in his pocket that he had been carrying since the day she had fallen. The ball had only shown him what he had been beginning to realize, ever since they hugged in Azkadelia's tower; he need her in his life. She showed him that he didn't have to hide away in a tin suit, separated from everyone else.

And now Glitch had to go and propose to Az, so he had to make his move. Before he could go any further the door opened and Dg poked her head out. "You can come back in now."

Cain followed her inside and watched as she went over to lie down on the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. He kicked off his boots and lay down on his side, facing her and staring into her eyes to make sure she didn't try to lie.

"I think I just over did it a little for the first day on my feet in a few days. I'll be okay Wyatt."

"Okay. Come here," he said and she crawled over and let him pull her into an embrace. "I'll protect you, just get some rest kiddo."

He felt DG's breathing even out and watched the sun disappear in the distance, handing the OZ over into the arms of Morpheus.

"Ambrose, please," Azkadelia said gently, holding his hand and pulling him towards her room. As they passed her sister's room she stole a glance and saw the Tin Man holding the princess. She smiled to herself and then looked back to her fiancé. "How long do you think it will be for them?"

"Probably not too long. I'd be willing to bet that Cain is kicking himself pretty hard right now for letting me propose to you before he proposed to DG," Glitch replied as Az pulled him into the next room over. He let himself be pulled over to the bed and lay down first, allowing Az to lie beside him and rest her head on his chest. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as they listened to the animals in the surrounding darkness. "Why me Az?"

"I can't tell you Ambrose, it just feels right when I'm here with you."

They lay there in silence, drinking in the presence of one another.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, the last remnant of the old witch decided to make its move. It came out form its hiding place under the bed and climbed onto it once it sensed that the occupants were asleep. It moved to the one who would do the most damage, cause the most suffering. The body jerked and gasped in pain as the remnant was absorbed on contact.

All was still for a moment, the other occupant seemingly undisturbed. But then the person shot up in bed and looked around. But it was not the owner who now saw through the eyes.

The second occupant now rose, looking sleepily at her friend. "What's wrong?" the girl asked, sitting up and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah DG," Wyatt Cain said and she missed the malice in his voice. "Just go on back to sleep."

A/N: Yeah, now try to imagine what it's going to be like in the next chapter and welcome to my nightmare, and no, nothing happened between anyone in this chapter, like I said, no smut! Please review, and I know you'll probably tell me you hate me, but remember, I'm a Cain lover too, so don't hate me too much!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, if I did, then they would make a freaking full blown series out of it! But alas, as of right now, they're not…I'm so sad…FORGIVE ME WYATT!!!!

A/N: Well, if you're reading this, then it means that the 2nd of December has arrived and it's time for the beginning of the end for this story. It's been a great time guys. Hopefully the next time I decide to write Tin Man I'll actually have time to work on it constantly…or just not get writer's block!

DG woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She sat up slowly, looking around and was alarmed when she found that Cain was no longer next to her. She began to get panicked when her gaze shifted to the balcony and she saw him standing at the railing, staring out over the OZ. She smiled to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way outside, being as quiet as possible, so that she could sneak up behind the Tin Man and throw her arms around him. He jerked underneath her and she let go in a hurry. Cain spun around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was DG.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Something's wrong," he muttered, looking around. "It feels like I'm not alone…"

"Of course you're not," DG said, grinning. "I'm here with you."

"No! Not like that!" he shouted and DG jumped. Wyatt took a deep breath and wiped his hand over his face. "It feels like there's something inside me, like someone else's thoughts are invading my own."

DG stared up at him in concern. "Do you want me to get Mom, or Ambrose?"

"I don't know, I just-ARGH!" he cried out, doubling over in pain, clutching his head. "You've gotta get out of here Princess!"

"No Wyatt, I'm not leaving you!" DG cried, leaning over and grabbing his hands. "What is it, tell me what's wrong!"

"Something's trying to take control! I can't fight if off!" He was gasping for breath and for one instant his eyes met hers. "You've got to run," he whispered before another painful cry ripped away from his lips, his head flying backwards so that the howl could be heard all through the castle.

Fear was the only thing that DG knew at that moment. Wyatt needed her, but she didn't know what she should do. And then, just as suddenly as he started with the episode, it was over. He went absolutely silent and his breathing was slow and even. DG's own breath was coming in short terrified gasps as she watched him stand upright. But there was something different, and the instant he opened his eyes, DG knew that this was not her Wyatt Cain.

His skin was taking on a pale yellowish color and his eyes…his eyes were cold, cruel, sick…They were the normal icy blue, but the whites had been riddled with purplish veins, webbing their way all over. She backed away slowly but a sadistic grin spread across his lips and his hand shot out and wrapped itself around her neck and he proceeded to throw her back and pin her against the wall.

"Hello Princess," he said in his voice, but there was more hatred than she had ever heard before, even when he was talking about Zero.

"Who…are you?" she choked out as his hand tightened around her neck.

"Oh, come now Princess, it hasn't been all that long since you and your sister faced me, surely you recognize my work."

"The witch?" DG said, trying desperately to get some air.

"Maybe you're not quite as foolish as I thought…Oh well, that won't help you now. I'm going to get my revenge for ruining my plans little girl, by killing you through the man you love the most!"

The witch pulled DG over to the railing and shoved her against it. "Please Wyatt!" DG cried. "You have to fight her! Please, just fight her!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched Cain for any sign of change, but there was none. "Sorry brat, but he's gone," the witch said pushed DG over the side. However, at the last second, DG grabbed Wyatt's arms and he went over the edge with her.

They were plummeting towards the ground. DG heard the witch scream, but she held onto Wyatt with all of her might. She saw the ground racing to meet them and closed her eyes. "Come on magic, any time would be great!" she muttered.

"DG!" Wyatt shouted and she met his gaze, he was back to normal, for now. She squeezed his hand and then they were shooting up in the air. She watched the scenery fly in front of them until they landed back on the balcony. Both of them fell to their knees, gasping for breath. DG threw herself at Wyatt, crying, but he shoved her away.

"Wyatt," she started, but he cut her off.

"Stay away from me DG, it's not safe."

The coldness in his voice cut her like a knife and she just sat there, staring at him. The bedroom door flew open and Glitch, the Queen, Ahamo and Azkadelia came running in.

"What in the O.Z. is going on in here?" Az asked as she ran over and knelt next to her sister.

"I was…" DG hesitated, looking over at Wyatt. If she told them the truth, then they might not understand and they would take him away from her. She couldn't let that happen. "I was leaning…over the edge of the balcony, to try and get a better view, when I went over. Mr. Cain tried to grab me, but it threw him off balance and he went over too. I used my magic to get us back up here. It was just an accident."

"That's a lie DG and you know it," Wyatt whispered and she shot him a pleading glance.

"Wyatt…"

"No DG. I'm not putting you in danger. Your majesties, I have been compromised. I request that you remove me from the princess's security detail."

"You must explain yourself Mr. Cain," the queen said as she stood there.

"The witch, somehow a part of her survived when DG and Azkadelia defeated her and it has somehow…infected me, I guess would be the proper phrasing. It used me to throw DG over the edge of the balcony, she was lucky that she was able to access her magic so fast."

"Very well then. Mr. Cain, you are hereby removed from DG's security detail until we can sort this out. Glitch, would you please escort Mr. Cain back to his quarters?"

"Of course your majesty. Come on Tin Man," Glitch said, and DG noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Wyatt!" DG cried, getting up and running over to him. "Please, don't do this. Don't leave me."

"Stay away from me DG, for your own sake," he said coldly before following Glitch out of the room, not even glancing back at her.

"Mom, Dad, there has to be something that we can do to help him," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to her parents, begging them for an answer.

"It will be hard DG. Mr. Cain doesn't have magic to aid him as Azkadelia did. His battle with the witch will be more difficult," the queen replied.

"But there must be something!"

"I will look in the records; there could very well be a solution. You must not give up hope DG. There is always a way. But I think for now you should lie down and rest. You shouldn't have had to used so much magic when you're still recovering. It will take its toll. Don't worry, we'll watch after Mr. Cain."

DG was about to protest but then thought better of it. Her mother would never hear it. She sighed and nodded her head. She walked slowly over to her bed and lay down, staring out the window. She listened as her family left her room, Ahamo turning off the lights as he closed the door behind him.

As she lay there, tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She tried to close her eyes and rest, but all she could see was Wyatt's face, contorted and evil. All she could hear was him telling her that he was going to kill her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. All that she wanted was to be with him.

DG hopped out of bed, grabbing her blanket and her pillow and hurried out the door, down the hall and slowing down when she saw Wyatt's room in view. There was a guard on either side of the door, staring straight ahead. She gulped and then walked forward resolutely, sitting down on the floor across from the door and wrapping the blanket around herself. She sat there, staring at the door until her eyes started to droop and her head slumped forward, letting her fall into unconsciousness.

*****

When DG woke up later she was back in her own room, and before she even looked around she knew she wasn't alone. She could hear a faint breathing coming from her left side and when she looked she saw that Raw was sitting in a chair next to her. "Raw!" she exclaimed, jumping up in bed and thrusting herself into his embrace. "What are you doing here?!"

"Got word from queen. Trouble with Tin Man?" he asked and she nodded.

"He's in trouble Raw, big trouble, and I don't know what to do."

"DG needs courage. Until she find it, Raw be courageous for her."

"Thanks Raw," she choked and he held her tight. "Did my mother tell you anything that she might not have informed me of?"

"No, but queen does want Raw to go into Tin Man's mind."

"She wants you to do a viewing of Wyatt? Are you alright with that?" DG asked, knowing how much her friend hated being used for that.

"If it helps Tin Man, then Raw can endure."

DG nodded and then turned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She realized that she was still in her pajamas and blushed furiously. "Raw, do you think that you can give me a second so that I can get changed?" she asked.

"Of course DG," Raw said, bowing out of the room and closing the door behind him. DG hurried over and pulled out her jeans and t-shirt. There was no way she was going to wear a dress, not today. Once she was changed and had thrown on her shoes and socks, she went out into the hall, joining Raw.

"Should we go now or go find my parents first?" she asked, linking arms with the Viewer.

"DG's parents are waiting in Tin Man's room."

DG nodded and they started down the hall, taking a very slow pace. She was feeling some of the weakness that her mother had warned her about, but her concern for Wyatt was overpowering her exhaustion.

They reached the door and DG noticed that the guards were gone. _They must be inside_, she thought to herself. Raw opened the door for her and she entered, her eyes instantly locking on where she knew Wyatt would be.

He looked like he was sleeping, but his face was contorted, frozen in a grimace of pain. Az, Ahamo, the queen and Glitch were all standing around the bed and the guards were stationed at the door. DG walked over next to Az as though she were in a dream. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Azkadelia pulled her sister into a hug as Raw moved up to the head of the bed.

"Why is he like that?" DG whispered.

"The witch took control again and she wasn't letting go. We think it's because there wasn't any danger to his life. It might only be able to escape or live on if he does. It was probably waiting for the last second and if it didn't look like you were going to save the two of you, it would have left. Anyway, mother had to put a spell on him. Don't worry," she added quietly when she saw DG's expression, "he's just in a sleeping. She wouldn't hurt him…ever."

"Unless there wasn't anything we could do," DG muttered as she watched Raw place one of his hands on Cain's head and the other on the mirror above the bed. It would be easier to do the viewing this way since they didn't have a viewing chamber available. Raw dove into Wyatt's mind and DG could only wait breathlessly, hoping above everything else that he would be able to get them some answers.

Images appeared on the mirror, but they were confused flashes. The witch was doing her best to not give them any vital information. And as they watched, a pained expression came over Wyatt's face and he started to jerk his head around.

DG was about to scream for them to stop when she saw something. There was a woman in a flowing white dress that had appeared on the mirror's surface. "Raw, can you hold onto that image for a few seconds more?" she asked urgently and he nodded. DG memorized every detail of the woman that she could before it faded from the glass and Raw had to release Cain.

"I think that that woman is the key," DG said, looking to her mother.

"I would have to agree with you on that my child. I do believe that I saw a mention of a good witch in some of the records one day when I was looking through them. She helped the first Dorothy Gale to defeat the evil witch."

"But then surely she must know how to help us now!" the younger princess exclaimed.

"It is very possible, but that's only if we are able to find her and then to free her from whatever prison she might be in."

"I don't think that it would be a prison, so much as a shrine," Azkadelia said and everyone looked at her. "It's a flash, but I remember something about her from the time when I was controlled by the witch. The people of Oz saw her as a hero and so they built a shrine to her, that way, if they ever needed her guidance they could go there and seek it."

"And the witch didn't destroy it?" Ahamo asked curiously.

"No, she couldn't. The people of Oz used their most powerful magic to put it together and to ensure its protection. It will be exactly where it should be…in the north."

"You mean, back up near the palace?" DG asked.

"No, further north than that."

"Well then, we better get going then, shouldn't we?" DG asked, looking around.

"Got that right DG," Glitch said, moving to her side.

"Raw will go with DG, keep princess safe."

"I better come along too," Az said. "Those past memories might just help us out some more."

"And I'll come along too," Ahamo said. "Without Mr. Cain, you're one guardian short. Let's even the playing field."

"Father, I don't think there will be much of a threat since the witch fell," Az said, but her father shot her a glance.

"Azkadelia, you know that there are still supporters of the witch at large and I will not let anything happen to you."

"Okay, so we need food and clothes and that should be it. Mother," DG added and looked to her mother, a pleading look in her eyes, "please watch after him, keep him safe."

"I will daughter, now go, go and find what you need. He will be waiting for you when you return."

"Alright gang, let's go," DG said and they all headed out the door, leaving the queen, the guards and most importantly Wyatt behind.

A/N: Okay guys, this is the first part of the end. Anyone know where I'm going with the whole north thing? If you do, then tell me in a review and tell me your ultimate Tin Man date. You might just get a surprise tomorrow!


End file.
